Tell Me Why
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: One-shot. Rikkaidai newest regular is a freshman prodigy. What makes things more interesting is that he seems to have a grudge against Seigaku's freshmen regular. What happens when he challenges Ryoma to a match? Will the lives of Seigaku and Rikkaidai ever be the same again?


Following their regionals match the Rikkidai team approaches the Seigaku team.

"Excuse me," the Rikkidai captain starts. The other team turns to them. Most of them tense up realizing who is talking to them. "I'm not here to start anything," Yukimura soothes. "It's just that, our freshman didn't have the chance to play in our match. He'd like to play an unofficial match against your freshman."

"Echizen." Tezuka looks to his kohai.

"Who would I be playing?" The Seigaku freshman regular asks.

"Me." A boy who looks similar steps forward from his teammates. He wears the yellow and black Rikkidai regulars uniform and a black baseball cap.

"Ochibi, are you going to play?" Kikumaru clings to the younger boy.

"Yes," Ryoma decides.

The two teams find a court and the two freshman start their game without another word. Ryoma serves first. The two freshman don't say anything other than things relating to their game. Ryoma wins the first point. The Rikkidai freshman serves next. He wins his service game. The pattern repeats until it's 3-2 in Ryoma's favor and it's the Rikkidai freshman's turn to serve.

"What happened?" The Rikkidai freshman asks as they play. Ryoma doesn't answer. "What made you do it?" He asks again. "How did it happen? Did you wait for the perfect moment?" Ryoma remains silent.

The Rikkidai freshman wins his service game. Ryoma serves. The Rikkidai freshman doesn't say anything but he hits the ball harder and faster. Ryoma loses his service game. They switch sides. The Rikkidai freshman serves the ball and starts talking again.

"Where along the lines did you make your decision?" Ryoma continues his silent treatment. "When did you decide I wasn't worth it?" Still no answer. "How did you decide to give up on me?" Only silence greets him. "Did you know how I felt? How you made me feel? How I still feel?" Again, no answer. The Rikkidai freshman wins his service game. He's winning the match 3-5.

Ryoma goes to serve but stops short when the other freshman's racket clatters to the ground. "Just tell me why, Ryoma."Ryoma stares at the other boy stunned by the tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy falls to his knees. "Why did you stop being my brother?"

"Let's go."

"Buchou?" Kikumaru looks to Tezuka

"He's right, Eiji." Fuji jumps in. "Let's leave these to alone to figure things out."

The Seigaku teams walks off with the Rikkidai team in tow leaving their freshman regulars on the court.

"Yona." Ryoma stares at the other boy a moment before coming to his senses. He drops his racket and walks over to the boy. He kneels in front of the boy and hugs him. "I'm sorry, Yona." Tears start to fall from Ryoma's eyes. "I didn't realize I was hurting you. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I thought that.." Ryoma chokes up. "The accident a few years ago. It was my fault. You got hurt because of me. I thought that maybe if I wasn't as close to you, you wouldn't get hurt. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't only hurt you but I hurt myself as well. I didn't realize what I was doing until you decided to come back here a year before me. It hurt for you to leave like that. I guess that's how you felt when I pushed you away."

The other boy, dubbed Yona, hugs Ryoma back. Tightly. He cries into his brother's chest. "It's okay. The accident wasn't- isn't- your fault. And I'm sorry too. I was mad when I left America. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to know how I felt. But, in the end it just made everything worse. The instant I arrived in Japan by myself, when I finally realized what I had done, I felt so guilty. You're not the only one at fault, Ryoma. I'm sorry."

"I tried to protect you but hurt you instead. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Promise." Yona pulls away from the hug to look in his brother's eyes. "We'll never have to go through this again."

"Promise. Nothing will separate us like this ever again." The two boys smile.

 **A/N: What exactly happened between them and what happens now is up for you to decide. I don't plan on writing another part to this.**


End file.
